Numerous approaches have been applied to tapping into wine bottles while maintaining atmosphere within the bottle. For example, Lane U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,043 discloses a Dispenser for Vintage Wines. The dispenser includes a cap member having an offset gas container with a manually operated valve. A tube extends from the gas container into the bottle. A second tube is provided to allow the liquid out of the bottle.
Hayden, U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,971, discloses a tubular member to penetrate a cork-type closure to place the tubular member in fluid communication with the interior of the sealed container. The tubular member has two passages with one adapted to allow the free flow of liquid from the container, and the other adapted to allow the inflow of an innoxious gas to replace the removed liquid. The passage adapted to allow the inflow of an innoxious gas is connected to a compartment in a housing mounted on the tubular member having an innoxious gas retained under pressure. A valve is provided in the housing to allow the innoxious gas to flow into the container when the pressure in the container is below a preselected level.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,712,637 and 8,141,746 to Lambrecht disclose a wine extraction and preservation device and method. The device includes a source of pressurized gas connected to a non-coring needle. Pressurized gas is allowed to travel into the bottle. After a predetermined pressure is achieved, the bottle is laid on its side and a valve turned to allow pressurized fluid to come out of the bottle through the needle. The valve is operated to alternate between pressure and dispensing from the bottle.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2010/0155419 to Nishino discloses a Beverage Server System. The system includes a pair of needles, or one needle positioned inside of the other for extension through the cork member. Pressurized gas is provided to one needle and the wine is allowed to flow out of the container through the second needle.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2011/0204093 to Lee discloses a Wine Dispensing Device. The device includes a tubular helically threaded member. A second fluid tube extends through the threaded member and attaches to the distal end of the threaded member, which is displaceable toward the distal end of the bottle. Air is injected through the threaded member and liquid is ejected through the second tube.
These devices suffer from numerous drawbacks including that they are difficult to insert into bottles and easily breakable during use. Other drawbacks include valves that are difficult to construct or operate. The prior art devices also suffer from an inability to purge air out of the assembly prior to insertion into the bottle. Finally, the prior art fails to address portability and the need to expand to commercial volume with a like constructed piece of equipment.
Finally, there are ergonomic needs that a preservation and serving system must satisfy in order to achieve acceptance by the end user. The system must be easily and quickly assembled using minimal hardware and requiring a minimal number of tools. Further, the system should not require excessive strength to assemble or include heavy component parts. Moreover, the system must assemble together in such a way so as not to detract from the aesthetic appearance of the assembled system. Finally, the system should be expandable to provide for individual users as well as commercial enterprises.
Thus, the present invention provides a preservation and dispensing system for liquids in corked bottles, which overcomes the disadvantages of prior art preservation and dispensing systems. The preservation and dispensing system for liquids in corked bottles of the present invention not only provides for relative ease in the assembly and use, it also permits dispensing without the need to stop and re-pressurize the container. Further, the present system permits the tube and manifold assembly to be purged with inert gas to prevent the introduction of air into the bottle.